TC 5: Just Like a Kid
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: what happens when one of the team gets bit while on another planet?


The Tegan Chronicles

Just Like a Kid

"Hey, I thought you went surfing?" Daniel didn't bother to tell her how much he'd missed having her around while she was off catching waves in Costa Rica.

"I did," Tegan grinned.

"Then where's your tan?"

"Sun screen, otherwise I'd look like the mascot for that seafood chain."

"Hey Kiser, we missed you around here." Jack had been waiting for her at the elevator bay, and bent down to give his silent hellos to Shadow. "Tell me again why you couldn't have stayed a little closer to home?"

"The best waves are in Costa Rica this time of year, we had three to six feet overheads for both weeks on the South Pacific side, it was awesome." She was still grinning when Sam walked up.

"You giving them a run down?" Sam had already heard all about the great weather and surfing the night before over dinner. Tegan had even brought back a new short board for Cassie signed by Andy Irons, and Kelly Slater who she just happened to run into on the beach. Despite Janet's protest that it was too expensive of a gift for the teenage girl, Tegan enjoyed spoiling Cassie as much as the rest of SG1 did.

"Yeah," Tegan ran her fingers through her hair, which had almost doubled in length. It was like the ocean air and sunshine had been miracle growth for hair. "It was a blast. I even got Shadow out on the long board."

"How'd you get him into Costa Rica?" Jack stood back up, having a hard time picturing the adrenaline loving junkie on a long board.

"Can you believe it was as simple as getting some forms filled out by a vet here and then the same for getting him back? It was a really good trip, but I'm glad to be back."

"Glad to be back here?" He emphasized the word here.

"Yes, here." She answered the underlying question as she checked her watch, "So when's our next mission?"

"Tomorrow, I left an overview in your inbox, and General Hammond wants to see you at 1000 hours."

* * *

><p>A small marshmallow bounced with a soft thud off the bridge of Jack's nose. He glanced across the table at the Tegan who was shoving a spoonful of chocolate pudding into her mouth. "Kiser?"<p>

"Sir?" She glanced up.

He gingerly plucked the offending object from his chicken noodle soup, where it had landed. "Does this belong to you?"

She carefully inspected the now gooey glob between his thumb and forefinger. "No sir."

Sam grinned from beside Tegan while avoiding eye contact with Jack. "Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Did you throw this at me?" At least he'd asked her the right question.

"No sir."

"You're certain?" Not that his first in command had ever lied to him before.

"Positive." Sam pushed her half eaten ham sandwich away as the he wiped the mess from his fingers.

"You're not going to ask me?" Janet was sitting beside Jack.

"You couldn't have hit me from where you are."

"True."

"You probably couldn't even hit him from where I'm sitting." Sam grinned.

"Hey," Janet feigned offense. "I resemble that remark."

"We know." Tegan dropped her spoon into her empty bowl.

"You feeling alright Kiser?"

"Of course."

"Hmmm?" He raised his eyebrows and pointed to the empty dish. "I've just never seen you eat more than a mouse's portion before."

Sam reached up and felt her forehead. "No fever."

"Ha ha." Tegan shook her head before checking her watch. "I'd better get back to the lab."

"So who really threw the marshmallow?" Colonel O'Neill threw out again.

Tegan grinned knowingly as she stood up, "The world may never know."

* * *

><p>"SG1 you just left an hour ago?" General Hammond looked down from the control room. He'd taken the liberty of calling for a medical team when he found out whose IDC had come through.<p>

"Major Kiser was bitten," Jack announced as Janet came through the doors.

"Bitten by what?"

"Who?" Jack corrected. "One of the guys on the planet, we weren't there very long when we meet the welcoming party, and this one guy pounced on Kiser and bit her hand."

Janet walked up the ramp and looked at the bite, "It broke the skin."

"I wouldn't have come back if it didn't," Tegan pulled her hand back.

"You're not even back for two days and already getting attacked."

"Dr. Fraiser?" General Hammond couldn't hear the banter between the two women.

"I'm going to need to clean it up and get a better look at it sir, treat her with antibiotics in the very least."

"I don't wanna go," Tegan's protest was childlike.

"Why?" Janet tried not to sigh.

"Because you might hurt me," She pouted.

"Have I ever hurt you before?"

"Intentionally?" Tegan grinned as if she hadn't missed a beat.

"Major Kiser let Dr. Fraiser do her job." General Hammond couldn't believe how quickly things could go down hill. "We'll debrief in two hours."

* * *

><p>"Where's Major Kiser?" General Hammond asked as he entered the debriefing room a couple hours later.<p>

"I sent her on her way after checking her over." Janet offered from the chair beside Major Carter.

"Last time I saw her, she was on her way to her quarters." Sam had wondered about Tegan herself. It wasn't like her to be late for anything.

"We'll get started and she can join us when she gets here." General Hammond took his seat at the head of the oblong cherry table, before turning to Janet. "What'd you find, doctor?"

"I'm still waiting for some more extensive test results, but preliminary results show she's got an elevated white count. She didn't have a temperature, so I let her go with a request that she stay in the compound." She glanced down at her notes, "I actually haven't even told her about the elevated white count, I was hoping to take her back to the infirmary after we met here."

"How was she acting when you had her in the infirmary?"

"I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." Janet shrugged, knowing Tegan had acted a little out of character in the gate room.

"Major Carter?" Hammond turned to look at the blonde major.

"She seemed fine in the hall, sir. But then I really didn't say anything to her."

"Ok." He turned to look at Daniel, Jack and Teal'c. "So what can you tell me about the habitants of P3R-228?"

"Aside from the fact they bit Kiser, and acted like a bunch of wild kids?" Jack turned his palms up as if to say, nothing.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"The area of the planet we saw really didn't seem all that advanced, sir. I'd say the equivalent of primitive humans, what we often refer to as cavemen."

"So you think their behavior was normal?"

"Not entirely." Daniel readjusted his glasses. "They were acting like they didn't have a care in the world, and normally even a less civilized culture of people would be concerned about clothing, food, taking care of the younger generations. From what I could see they weren't."

"Weeee…."

General Hammond looked up as Tegan came flying into the room and slid over half way down the table as she crash-landed. She flushed slightly as she looked at the perplexed looks of her co-workers. "Opps. Sorry."

"Where'd you get a skateboard?" Jack looked down at the floor and back up to the disheveled major half-lying on the table.

"Siler." Tegan's face glowed with one of her ice melting smiles. "He said I could borrow it, while he took Shadow for a walk."

"Sgt. Siler brought a skateboard into the SGC?" General Hammond asked incredulously.

"Yup." There was that smile again, and this time Sam could swear she saw the distinct pink of bazooka bubble gum.

"Are you chewing gum?"

"Yup." Tegan blew a big bubble as she dug several rectangles of wrapped bazooka out of her cargo pants and tossed it on the table. "I brought enough for everyone."

"Indeed." Teal'c reached for one of the little packages having not yet been introduced to the strange ritual of bubble gum.

Jack watched him pick it up and turn it over in his hand, before reaching out and picking up a piece. "You unwrap it, pop it in your mouth and chew until you can't chew anymore."

"Then you spit it out." Tegan added with a Cheshire grin.

"I do not see the point."

"There is no point." Jack pointed out.

"Keeps oral surgeons in business," Janet shook her head declining the offer of gum.

"Doctor?"

"It increases problems with the tempro-mandibular joint, sir."

"No." Hammond shook his head and pointed to Tegan who had perched her self Indian style on the end of the table and was drawing smiley faces on her green BDU bottoms.

"Right..." Janet shook her own head, as if to clear it. Tegan was definitely not acting herself. "I think we need to keep her in the infirmary, follow up on the pending labs."

"Is the rest of my base in danger?"

"Honestly, at this point I'm not sure. So far the rest of SG1 seems to be unaffected. My assumption thus far is this is viral in nature, and more than likely transferred through the saliva blood contact of the bite she sustained."

"I'm not sick, and I'm sitting right here." Tegan folded her arms across her chest.

"And we wouldn't be talking about you as if you weren't here, if you weren't acting like a three year old." Jack spouted off like a child himself.

"Actually, she's acting more like a teenager than Cassie normally does." Janet corrected. "But none the less, you're right Tegan, we shouldn't be talking about you as if you aren't here."

"See." Tegan grinned triumphantly at Jack.

"Arguments aside, and feeling sick or not, I am more than inclined to agree with Dr. Fraiser." General Hammond spoke in his best fatherly tone. "You need to be in isolation until we know for sure what we're dealing with."

"But I don't wanna go," Tegan pouted.

"Nevertheless, you will go or I will have security escort you."

"It's not fair." She stomped the floor as she climbed off the table.

"Life's not fair." Janet almost mumbled.

"Shu'up." Tegan gave her an evil eye before leading the way to the infirmary.

"I want the rest of you to go back to P3R-228. See what you can find out about the culture, and if you can find out what has happened to cause this. Take extra caution not to be bitten, and check with Dr. Fraiser to see if she needs any samples gathered."

"What time's departure?"

"I think the sooner the better Colonel."

"We'll be ready within the hour sir."

Fourteen hours later, Dr. Fraiser and SG1 minus Tegan, met with General Hammond in the debriefing room. In the time SG1 was off world, Janet was able to confirm that Tegan did indeed have a virus. Other than that, she was pretty much where she was the day before.

"How is she doing?" Jack asked the question on his team's mind.

"She's acting like an unhappy kid. As usual she doesn't want to be in the infirmary, and being in isolation is making it worse." Janet had seen her frazzled staff. "However, instead of being her normal obstinate self, she's throwing temper-tantrums. It's like she's even regressed from where she was yesterday."

Sam nodded. "We saw a big difference in the people we encountered yesterday, except for the biter. He seems to be doing the same."

"That's interesting." Janet made note on the legal pad she had sitting in front of her.

"That's not all." Daniel picked up from where Sam left off. "The people who have been bitten usually start acting like 4 or 5 year olds, and then in about two weeks they start running high temperatures and die. The uninfected people say it's like some kind of plague. The strange thing is they only believe it is communicable through saliva, hence the biter. And some people don't get ill and die. Instead they become biters. It's kind of like vampirism, except they aren't sucking blood and they aren't granted immortality."

"Are we even sure this is something she picked up there?" Jack twirled his pencil on the table in front of him. "I mean she did throw a marshmallow at me the other day, didn't she?"

Sam glanced at Janet and raised her eyebrows and looked back at Jack. "I've seen her do worse when she's around Cassie, I think she was just having fun, sir."

"I'd say given the facts, it's more than likely this something she picked up off world and not in Costa Rica. Besides I can't think of anything we have here on earth that would cause these symptoms, and behavior.

"In addition to the antibiotics for the actual bite, I've started her on antiviral medications, but I can't be sure that it's going to make a difference." Janet looked toward General Hammond. "I have to agree with the information SG1 brought back on its mode of transportation. If it were spread through aerosol, we'd all be showing signs of infection. With your permission I'd like to lift the strict isolation, and just keep her on standard blood and body fluid precautions."

"Whatever you think doctor."

"Thank you sir."

"I'd like to see her." Sam looked expectantly at Janet.

"You need to get some rest, and last time I looked Tegan was actually sleeping."

Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" Sam asked as she walked into the infirmary a few days later.<p>

Shadow wasn't sure what to do, so he stayed where he could keep vigil over her, but where she couldn't pull on his tail. SG1 was trying to help the staff keep an eye on Tegan, as well as keeping the kid in her entertained, it was a full time job.

Janet stood over to the side of Tegan's bed, while Jack and Daniel stood at the foot. Tegan sat there with a tray of food sitting across her lap on the over the bed table.

"She's still not eating." Janet commented with out breaking eye contact with her charge. She knew from Tegan's decreased appetite that she wasn't feeling up to par. It was one of the many things she and SG1 had learned to watch for.

"This is crap, how can you expect me to eat this?" Tegan picked up her spoon and filled it with strawberry Jell-o.

"I believe that is Jell-o." Teal'c pointed out as he entered the area.

"I don't like Jell-o." Tegan held the handle carefully in her right hand while steadying the spoon end with her left index finger and thumb.

"Don't you…"

SPLAT! The red Jell-o hit its mark right between Janet's eyes.

"And she goes for the kill shot." Tegan cheered, but on seeing Janet's glare thought better of it. "Opps, sowwy."

"No, you're not." Janet gave Sam a warning look as she tried not to giggle. "Don't you encourage her!"

Tegan glanced at Sam and smiled for a second, before turning back to Janet. "I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did." Janet argued. "Now if you're really sorry, you'll eat what's on that tray."

Tegan looked at the tray and shook her head. "I'm not that sorry."

"What do you want to eat?" Daniel hoped to be able to coax her into eating something, anything.

"Nothing," Tegan pushed the tray away and started picking at the wad of tape covering her IV site. They'd already replaced the IV three times in as many hours because she kept pulling them out.

"What did I tell you about that?"

"To leave it alone," Tegan didn't even look up at Janet as she pouted. "It hurts and the tape is all itchy."

Janet pulled her hand away and looked at the area. "The site is fine. It's not infiltrated."

"I want to get out of here, and have fun. It's boring here."

"You can't leave the infirmary, General Hammond's orders." Jack reiterated.

"Georgie's no fun." Tegan sulked before grinning slightly and reciting the old nursery rhyme. "Georgie Porgie, puddin' 'n pie kissed the girls and made them cry. When the boys came out to play, Georgie Porgie ran away."

Sam came back in that evening baring gifts.

"What cha got?" Tegan sat up some in bed. Curiously eyeing the white box.

"I brought you dinner." Sam looked at Janet who smiled, as she put the Styrofoam takeout container on the over the bed table.

Tegan opened it up and made a face. "What is it?"

"One of your favorites," Sam pointed out. "Eggplant parmesan from Little Italy."

"Yuck! I don't like eggplant, that's nasty."

Janet raised her eyebrows. "So what do you like to eat?"

"Pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, Doritos." Tegan named off most of the foods she avoided on a regular basis. In fact Jack often picked on her because she rarely ate what she termed a coronary on a plate, while he on the other hand lived off those foods when he was on leave.

"Ok." Janet's voice fluctuated on the word as she glanced curiously at Sam.

Tegan pushed the table away and curled onto her side suddenly looking several shades paler.

Janet watched as Shadow hopped up on the bed and laid down resting his chin on Tegan's feet. "You ok?"

Tegan shook her head negatively as Janet stepped up to the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Tegan sniffed as Janet reached up and placed the back of her hand on Tegan's forehead.

"I think you've got a temperature."

"It's too soon." Sam tried to hide the panic in her voice. "It hasn't been two weeks."

"Gate travel."

"How do you know that?" Janet cocked her head to the side.

Tegan shrugged. "I'm tired."

"I want to check your temperature and then Sam and I will let you rest, ok?"

Tegan nodded and let Janet place the thermometer under her tongue.

After several minutes Janet pulled it out, "102.4. I'm going to give you something to help bring your temperature down, ok?"

Tegan nodded and took the proffered Ibuprofen without complaint.

The next morning Janet came in to find Tegan sitting up on the side of the bed drawing something with colored pencils, Shadow was sitting on the foot of the bed standing sentry. She walked over and was surprised to find another of Tegan's hidden talents. In addition to her singing ability, she was a natural artist. "What are you drawing?"

Tegan shrugged her shoulders and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

Janet looked at her finished drawings and saw a Stargate in one, a trail through some woods in another, a building in the third, and the one Tegan was still working on looked like the inside of a lab.

"Do you mind if I show these to Sam?"

"She won't like them." Tegan offered.

"What makes you say that?"

Tegan shrugged again. "They aren't very good."

"They're the best I've ever seen." Janet wasn't just trying to appease her.

"I don't care." Tegan finished the one she was working on and handed it to Janet before starting on a fifth.

"We saw the outside of this building on P3R-228, but Tegan didn't see it." Sam looked at the intricate renditions.

"Are you sure?" Janet asked.

"Positive, she was bitten before we found any buildings on the planet. And this was set off behind the Stargate in a direction we didn't travel in that day."

"That's strange." Janet commented offhandedly looking up as she heard the shuffling of feet in the doorway to Sam's lab. "Colonel?"

"I found her wandering in the halls." He held Tegan by the back off her hospital gown offering her a small form of decency. "I think someone took Shadow out for a bathroom break."

"I have to go there." She pointed to the picture Sam was looking at, while holding up another picture she'd drawn of two medicine vials.

"You're in no shape to go off world." Janet shook her head.

"It's the only way."

"Only way to what?" Sam asked.

"To save me, I'll die if I don't go."

"I think she's running a temperature." Jack commented feeling the heat rising from her back. "Maybe she's delirious."

"I think she may be on to something. Colonel we have to go back."

Tegan fell backward dropping the papers in her hands as Jack caught her. Sam saw the second picture, which was a drawing of Kalma. She wasn't sure how she knew that's who it was, but she did. "We're running out of time Colonel."

"I know." He looked from Sam to Janet who was now worrying over Tegan. "What do you think doc?"

"I don't know Colonel." Janet replied seeing him cringe slightly at the hint of fear in her voice. It was something she tried to cover, and something that coming from Janet scared the hell out of him.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Jack entered the infirmary as soon as they returned from P3R-228 with the rest of SG1 and General Hammond following close behind.<p>

"She's been unresponsive for the last two hours," Janet jumped to her feet as she spoke.

Jack nodded as Sam handed the vial to Janet.

"I really," Janet paused and looked at the blue liquid that seemed to glow in her hand. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then looked at General Hammond. "I've got quite a dilemma here sir."

"Doctor?"

"For starters sir, I don't even know what it is, if it will work, or if it will kill her. And I don't have time to run a thorough analysis on it." She looked at Sam somehow hoping there would be an answer written on her forehead. "I also don't know how much to give, or how to administer it."

"What will happen if you don't give it to her?" He already knew the answer.

"From what we've seen on the planet," Sam paused taking a deep breath. "She'll die."

"I don't see what the problem is Doctor, I trust your judgment."

"Yes sir," Janet looked over her shoulder as Tegan's heart monitor started alarming.

"She's throwing multiple PVCs," Julie pointed needlessly to the screen.

"Sgt. Copley, I need a ten cc syringe and an alcohol prep."

Julie pulled the requested supplies from her lab coat pocket and handed them across the bed. Janet carefully cleaned the vial before pulling its entire contents into the syringe. She pulled the needle out and carefully expelled the excess air before cleaning the port on Tegan's IV. She glanced at the monitor one last time, the premature ventricular contractions (PVCs) were coming more frequently and Tegan was in danger of gong into ventricular fibrillation. Janet pushed the needle into the port piercing the rubber cap. She focused on the screen in front of her and injected the blue mystery liquid into the IV.

The room was silent as everyone held their breath. Ten seconds passed, and there was no change. Fifteen, thirty, exactly thirty-eight seconds after injecting the solution Janet watched the monitor flat line, her own heart mimicking the action as the alarm sounded.

"Paddles," Janet held her hands out as Julie retrieved the defibrillator paddles from the code cart beside Tegan's bed. "Charge to 120."

Janet watched the monitor as Julie pulled Tegan's gown out of the way. On automatic pilot, Janet placed the paddles against Tegan's chest, "Clear!"

She double checked to be sure no one was touching the bed and heard, "Beep - Beep - Beep…"

"Normal sinus," Julie confirmed.

Without discharging the paddles she handed them back to Julie, and pulled out her stethoscope. After watching Janet listen to her chest and check her pupils General Hammond spoke, "Doctor?"

"I, I don't know sir," She looked around at the members of SG1, "I think it's a waiting game now."

"I'll be in my office, keep me apprized of the situation. If there are any changes at all, I want to know about them." Even though it wasn't a far stretch for him to be the father figure of the SGC, he felt more of a kinship to Tegan since learning briefly of her childhood.

"Yes sir."

"Janet?" Sam spoke when he had left.

"You all need to see Dr. Warner for your post mission physicals and then you need to go rest."

Sam felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, "She's right Carter."

"But…"

"Tegan is in the best hands possible," He looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "Lead the way Danny boy."

Janet pulled the chair she'd been sitting in back over to Tegan's bedside and settled down for the long haul. She wrapped her fingers around Tegan's left wrist, feeling the reassurance of blood pumping through the pulse point as she watched the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

Forty-five minutes later Julie rounded the corner, "SG1's finished their post mission physicals and I sent them out."

"Thanks Julie," Janet continued to watch Tegan's chest as if mesmerized by her breathing.

Julie looked at the monitor readouts, "Her temperature has dropped to 99.8."

Janet nodded.

"Do you want me to sit with her for a little while Dr. Fraiser?"

"No, thank you Sergeant," Janet broke from her trance. "I'm fine."

"You sound like her," Julie nodded to the pale figure lying in the bed. She'd known it was a long shot to get Janet to leave but had to try anyway.

Janet smiled lightly, ""I'll get some rest when she's out of the woods."

"Yes, ma'am." Julie started to walk away.

"Julie?"

"Ma'am?" She turned back.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

After an hour Janet watched Tegan take a deep breath and stood as Tegan released her wrist from Janet's gentle grasp. "Tegan?"

She peered out through tiny slits in her eyelids, "How'd I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Janet watched as she opened her eyes a little more blinking against the invading light.

"I remember being bit by some man."

"That was several days ago." Janet frowned, "You don't remember anything else?"

"I," Tegan wrinkled her forehead as she looked over at Shadow who was eagerly waiting for her to tell him he could get on the bed. She patted the spot next to her hip. "I had a really strange dream."

"Want to tell me about it?" She watched Tegan scratch Shadows ears.

"Well, for starters I borrowed a skateboard from Siler, and rode it into a meeting with General Hammond."

"That wasn't a dream," Janet confirmed Tegan's current worst fear.

"So the Jell-O?" She hoped that was at least a dream.

"Right between the eyes."

"I'm…" She started to apologize.

"Don't worry about it," Janet shook her head not letting her say sorry. "You weren't exactly yourself."

"No," Tegan grinned, "I guess I wasn't."

Janet turned as she heard the shuffling of feet, "I thought I told you to go rest."

Sam grinned sheepishly as Jack walked in behind her.

"Not you too," Janet shook her head. "Well, I need to go update General Hammond anyway, but when I get back I'm kicking you out." She watched as Teal'c and Daniel joined. "All of you!"

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked as Janet made her way out of the infirmary.

"Like I just woke up from a really strange dream, except I'm told it wasn't a dream." She wrinkled her forehead. "What exactly happened? I mean I'm a little foggy but I'm pretty much up to speed about the bite, and flying Jell-O."

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Jack stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. "You drew a bunch of pictures, just before you decided to fall out on the floor, which led us to an old lab that had a vial of strange blue liquid. We brought it back, Dr. Fraiser put it in your IV, and well now you're awake."

Sam reached over to a bedside table and picked up the drawings offering them to Tegan. She looked at the first couple of pictures and shrugged. When she got to the picture of the blue vials she closed her eyes and massaged her forehead with her index finger and thumb.

"Kiser?" Jack craned his neck forward.

Tegan shook her head and opened her eyes looking at the woman who Sam had thought was Kalma, "I uh, I…"  
>Sam just came out and asked, "Is that Kalma?"<p>

"No," Tegan dropped the papers onto her lap and rested her head back against the pillow. "Close, it was Kipu-Tytto."

"They were twins," Daniel remembered from the conversation they'd had after Tegan's failed blending with Kalma'Kipu.

"Right, the Finnish goddess of illness," She sighed. "I uh, have a memory, I guess. I mean that must be how," She waved her hand over the drawings. "It was uh, an experiment that Kipu-Tytto started and never finished. She made an antidote out of a special glowing worm she found on the planet. She made three vials before making a virus that completely wiped out the population of the worm."

"We only found two vials," Daniel straightened his glasses. "And only one of those was intact."

Tegan picked up her drawing of the two vials; they were both colored with a blue liquid in them. "I don't know what happened to the broken vial, but the missing vial Kipu-Tytto used when a little girl she'd grown attached to was bitten. She didn't want to see the little girl die. It wasn't long after that though that she left the planet."

"Did she take the girl with her?" Jack turned slightly as Janet walked back in.

"I really don't know anymore than that." Tegan shrugged and glanced over at Janet with tired eyes.

"All right, time's up." Janet clapped her hands. "Everyone who isn't in a bed, out of my infirmary."

"I guess you got lucky that both vials weren't broken." Jack pretended not to hear Janet.

"I seem to be doing a lot of that lately," She smiled lightly.

"What's that?"

"Getting lucky."

"I said out Colonel," Janet started pushing him towards the door, "You too Sam. She'll still be here in the morning."

Once the infirmary was clear Tegan looked over at Janet who was checking her IV rate. "Are you going home?"

"Sgt. Copley left a little while ago and Cassie is staying with her family." Janet turned to look at her. "Why?"

"You look tired," She commented offhandedly.

"Not nearly as tired as you look."

"Would you stay here, just til I fall asleep?" She watched Shadow stand up and turn in three circles before settling in the same exact spot.

"Do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?"

"No," Tegan's eyelids were already falling shut, "I don't think I need it."

With in five minutes Tegan's breathing pattern changed indicating she was asleep. Janet sat with her for another hour before heading off to her quarters to catch a few hours herself.


End file.
